Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-1773509-20140401044426
Just posted this on the FB page: Dear HIMYM Creators, I am taking valuable time away from my life (that I really should be using to study for my test tomorrow) because you have destroyed what I held so dear. you destroyed HIMYM. The series finale was horrendous to watch, destroyed just about every relationship dynamic in the show, except for Marshall and Lily's (silver lining I guess...). Barney and Robin's wedding has been built up for three seasons, leading us to believe that they were ultimately going to end up together. We grew to love the new Barney, the romantic one who went out of his way for Robin, you even dedicated whole god forsaken season to their wedding, all to tear it down in the span of 42 minutes. We grew to love the new Robin, the one who was willing to give up her job for the sake of relationship, but again in 42 minutes, 9 years of character development... GONE. She's right back at the beginning? Was this poetic or pure laziness? Ted and the Mother's dynamic was one I think we've all looked forward to for years, as we got hints of her throughout the series... A mysterious beautiful woman that was made for Ted, they were meant to grow old and have a beautiful family. The flashforwards this season were great, but why not just have a full season revolving around their relationship, not one that was doomed to fail after three years? As for the Mother's death? Sure, I'm fine with that, but its what you did next that killed me. TED AND ROBIN?! Really? Could you be that lazy to bring the show back to the very plot that started it? That's not romantic, its stupid. It tears down every episode, every girl, every relationship that both Ted and Robin had throughout the series! Its a complete and utter insult to both the characters and the fans, to fall back on a relationship that YOU said would never work out (see Something Blue and No Pressure). Ted telling this story to his kids, only for them to decide that "Oh, Dad I get it. You were never in love with Mom, you just wanted to get with Robin", thats just terrible writing. And if you really knew the characters that you created, you would know that after 25 years, Robin would never accept being Ted's second choice. Come on, I really expected more. That being said, there were some slightly redeeming parts, with (although it came about a stupid way) Barney's child, and the fact that Marshall and Lily stayed together. BUT that doesn't make up for the atrocities you committed upon my eyes tonight. I have lived this show for the past year, ever since discovering it, binge watched it in the span of two weeks. I learned to love the characters, they helped me in hard times of my own, created great new inside jokes with my friends, made me look forward to Monday for God's sakes, I just can't believe it ended this way. So really the only surprise here is that you would betray us like this, take the cop out, scape goat, the easy way out. It's not what Ted would do. I don't cry today for the Mother's death. I cry for the loss of the glory that once was HIMYM, but is no more.